User talk:Mystreve
Talk page archives Abuse Report This user, Mystreve, deleted my creepypasta Hazard for reuploading a formerly deleted pasta. Sounds fair, right? Wrong. Hazard had been approved for reuplaoding after I filed a deletion appeal, and he/she therefore had no right to delete my story when I was given permission by an administrator to reupload my creepypasta after I fixed the errors, which I did. I find the lack of communication on this site annoying and this needs to be fixed. I don't want to have to do this sort of thing again. I've already gone through so much just to upload this pasta-and I'm not even a poor writer, it was actually deleted for formatting errors, which I fixed. Please fix this. I find it extremely irritating that I have to go through so much just to post my creepypasta, which only had a minor mistake when I first published it-which could have easily been fixed and was. AkiraWinged (talk) 21:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC)AkiraWinged Hey Hi there Steve, how have things been? Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 00:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) interview...? I'd be happy (and flattered) to do an interview thing for the wiki. You or the interviewer can drop me an email (mikemacdee at yahoo) and we can discuss it then. Thanks for considering me! --Mikemacdee (talk) 09:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Things have been ok, although I've been quite busy with things lately. I hope to be able to relax soon. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 22:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) interview 2 So is it for January or March then? I'm a little confused.--Mikemacdee (talk) 22:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re I requested the reuploading of my creepypasta because I FIXED it. You deleted my reupload of Hazard after I had been permission by an admin and had fixed all issues. There is no reason why it should not be reuploaded. There was nothing wrong with it regarding quality standards, save for the formatting issues, which I FIXED before reuploading after I had been given permission to reupload it by an admin who approved my deletion appeal. I find it irritating that you still do not understand the problem, and I refuse to apply ANOTHER deletion appeal. I appreciate that you think I am a good writer, but this matter is stressing me out and I request that you please hear me out. I had previously fixed all errors when I reuploaded it before you deleted it twelve hours later. I assure you nothing was wrong with it. AkiraWinged (talk) 01:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC)AkiraWinged Vacation Notice Hey Steve, just dropping you a line to let you know that I managed to get a midnight flight home and a couple of days off work for Christmas, so I am going to be a lot less active from the 25th to about the 30th this month. I'm still going to pop on and edit/QC when I get the time to make sure everything is going alright. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the information about Thanks for the information about this wiki! I can already tell I'm really going to enjoy it :) Keep it up, this wiki is one of the best ones I've seen! About Ecuinach So, I was trying to check on my old buddy Ecuinach aaaaaand he's changed his account again. Can you tell me what he changed it to? Indefinitesilence (talk) 00:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) He changed accounts to Seviren. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 00:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I wrote Summer in Texas if you remember it? I'm writing a novella and posted the first act in the writers workshop. I respect your opinion. If you have time, I'd appreciate any feedback or critique on it.. No working title yet. the post is: Writing a novella, Early Stages. How's it going? Feedback welcome. Thanks. Emoticons - IMPORTANT BEFORE creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) No one is safe from my helpful hints! Hey noticed with the few stories you marked for review (I already cleaned them out. Booyah) that you blanked the categories. You can also use this template to invalidate the category, but leave it on the M4R page so it doesn't have to be re-added or mis-labeled by overly zealous editors. (like me) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Heads up on potential raid A user is plannina a raid on the CPW and a doxxing of the CPW staff. The user is Ahri-chan. She says she's serious. Even if this is a bluff you should probably watch out. http://prntscr.com/5ngefs http://prntscr.com/5ngeja http://prntscr.com/5ngepg http://prntscr.com/5ngexz http://prntscr.com/5ngf0p http://prntscr.com/5ngf3d The Damn Batman (talk) 02:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC)The Damn Batman re: ? If this has to do with chat, I believe my "problem" with it has been made very clear in the admin forum. Sorry that you disagree with the decision to shut it down, but the majority of admins agreed that chat was a problem and was beyond saving. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Archives Hey, just to let you know that the links to archive nine and archive ten on your talk archives are broken. They both link to eight. Have a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) What happened to chat I know that you took it down but I would like to know why did you all take it down Thanks I know chat gets tiring especially a wiki this big Silent Mocker (talk) 20:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC)get busy living or get busy dying Re: PM Alright, good to know you got that. I was actually planning to leave a reply on your talk page about it since you never responded to that PM, but I got distracted and it just slipped my mind, haha. Anyway, no harm done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: 0! Best admin??? More like ass-min! ... Wait, I can think of a better one. More like bad-min! (There we go.) First Nick and now you??? You guys gotta knock it off, it sets a weird juxtaposition with the hate messages. Thanks for the compliment anyways. By the way, I was wondering if we were going to establish a category for "Admin's Picks" or whether we should just leave it as is. (I can see people tagging their stories with it, but I'd like to have some sort of record on this wiki too.) I'm probably going to start protecting the spotlighted stories for a month while they're up on the home page as well. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Steve. Sorry for the p class stuff; It is simply one of those wierd pasting glitches that occurs from Word. The bold lettering was also a result of the glitch. I don't see where you got the indent from, I'd appreciate if you clarify that for me (Seeing as the entire story is basically on the left side of the page. Unless you are referring to the whole p-class deal, which Travis informed me of, I just hadn't noticed.). Anyways, Happy New year!Moblie707 (talk) 20:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come on SPWC when you get the chance. That One Freaky Producer Person 23:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the page clean up man! I still don't know how to post short links like that. Still learning. Thanks anyway. Interested in reading my story in the ww? A week or two from finishing up. Gonna be a long one. Hey Can you get on SPWC as soon as you can? I need to speak with you. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 01:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Your Story Page I would if they weren't all incomplete, haha. They're all either in their beginning stages right now or just ideas, I just jot down those summaries for future reference so I can come back to them later. Thanks for noticing though. --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2015 (UTC) POTM A user has just nominated Teacher Wanted, Must Love Children for POTM. I was unsure whether or not this is allowed, so I haven't taken any action, but I thought that having it as POTM would be redundant seeing as it just won Damn Fine Pasta. Could you clarify this for me? Anyway, hope you're having a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:39, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Nomination was removed by the person who nominated it. Underscorre - Talk to me 20:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) A fight? how ridiculous Did I mention once, that I was proud of simba for what he did? No, I'm saying that admins/mods are acting really stupid to what has happened and are setting a shit fucking example to users. How admin of you to "request a fight for which you'll lose". Honestly this place has lost it marbles. Its a fucking joke. Everyone, including you, needs to grow the fuck up Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 21:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Great to know I'm doing a good job! Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 06:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) VCROC Since VCROC has now been removed permanantly, should we get rid of links pointing to it (eg: on the requests page, templates, etc). Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 15:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) hurr how i am edit Thanks for reverting this stupid edit of mine, lol. I should probably look into buying reading glasses. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:13, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Review Hello, Mystreve. I was wondering if you could take the time to review one of my pastas - "The Polished Man". In case you're wondering, or worried, if it will be a waste of time, I believe that it is quite well written and that its plot is pretty good, too. One of the Admins, Underscore, has already given it a really positive review, and I'm optimistic that you will, too - though I appreciate honesty. Best regards, and hopefully, Baron Brixus (talk) 18:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Question I just deleted this page for plagiarising V/H/S/2 and blocked the user that posted it for three months. Could you give me some advise on whether or not this block was fair, what to do if this kind of thing happens again, etc? Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) VCROC thread? Can I create a thread explaining about VCROC being removed, for the sake of transparency? It might seem ambiguous to someone who hasn't seen the admin forum, the VCROC discussion, etc. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 18:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :With regards to the signature, I wasn't really sure whether I liked it anyway. It's more important that it's readable than it looking pretty, lol. Underscorre - Talk to Me 18:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean to say your edits were bad, I just had to change it a little bit. And yes I was already aware that you fixed the plot hole in my story, and thanks. Thanks Yeah, I am finally getting back into the groove. My wife and I went out of town in December to a family wedding, and after four days of being off my usual routine, it just became a habit. But, I finally got myself back to my normal routine, which of course includes daily visits and edits and the such. I am even working out a new pasta in my head right now that I intend to start bringing to life soon. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 00:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) A Simple Request I know that you may or may not like this, especially coming from me. But I want to be removed from my right and my name removed from the css. I decided I would leave any right on this community. Goodnight, have a good day. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Possible New Rollbackers Per a discussion in the admin forums, I've nudged WatcherAzazel, Banningk1979, Umbrello and GarbageFactory to apply for rollback. Could you let me know if you have any problems with them? Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:44, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Glad to be back around. Everything looks like it's going good (except for that damn white bar at the top). Let me know if you or anyone needs anything. Jay Ten (talk) 00:00, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Historical Archive The reason I created the category in the first place was to make older (mostly non-OC) pastas easier to find/more distinguishable from the newer (mostly OC) ones on this site. Notability has nothing to do with it, it's purely for organizational purposes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Would love some wisdom from you on my newest creepypasta (hope I'm allowed to ask tbh) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:419142 thanks! --RynaTheBush (talk) 02:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Help me? I'm not sure what went wrong, but it's been several months since I did anything on the Wiki and when I thought I was posting a pasta, it turned into just a regular page. What am I supposed to do, and is there any way to fix this? Thanks in advance for putting up with my stupidity, ZitikillerZitikiller (talk) 07:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Dear Mystreve, I want to write a pasta, but this message keeps coming up saying that only users and helpers can write them. Am I considered a user? Please help,Megan DeWolfe (talk) 18:40, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Megan DeWolfe, Puppeteer Tobias Vyle and Alyssya Sparke page deletion I'm mostly just curious why you deleted this story. It wasn't MY story, but it seemed interesting so I was going to read it. Then I come back to find it deleted with your name on the deleted page. From what I'd already read, it didn't seem like any spin-off, (if anything "Tikky Toby" is a Slenderman spin-off but that one never got called out,) so I'm wondering why you claim it to be a spin-off and what you're thinking it's a spin-off of. Please reply soon.Kreeper96 (talk) 05:45, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I was looking for an admin to message, regarding a "Pasta" i've been trying to put up. At first, i couldn't post it because a character's name was jeff (Very stupid considering "Jeff The Killer" had no bearing on my story) so i changed Jeff to Joe, yet my pasta is still considered black-listed. If possible, could i send it to you for review? I can't seem to find the problem. Thanks in advance. JeffNOTthekillerone (talk) 16:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi Ol' Man Streve Just wanted to show you my Rollback App. Hope to receive your support my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 04:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks friend Thanks for the affirmation Steve. I'll do my best. Jay Ten (talk) 22:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey Steve! It's been awhile since we've talked, hasn't it? Well, i was going to ask how you were doing. As for me, i've finished chapter 4 of my new Creepypasta and i might go back and make a few changes to the story. Some of them will be minor such as awkward wording and grammatical errors i overlooked. Others may be major, such as changing a character's relationship to the protaganist. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: QS I am not always sure if a page should be deleted, that's why I leave the M4R tag. Sometimes what seems below par to me might be perfectly acceptable to others. If I am absolutely sure that a page should be deleted, I add the 'delete' tag. I know that 'doesn't meet the qs' is pretty vague, but most of the time I really don't know how to say that a story isn't good, unless there is something very specific that makes it bad. I will try to improve in the future and I apologise for the inconvenience. MrDupin (talk) 13:32, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Travis is a bad-acrat And now to begin my reign of terror. Joking, I'm glad to be welcomed into the group. I'll do my damnedest to help out on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete this story Why did you delete the story The Boy? It's not my story, but it was actually pretty good. Harrypottercoolis (talk) 12:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Why was it deleted and what to do? Hello, I am a bit confused. My text got deleted and I am not sure why. I just posted it again after I edited the title slightly. Should I delete it again or keep it. And do you know why it was removed? ~~Turtlefroggy89~~ RE: Thanks I am glad I am improving. If you see me making more rookie mistakes, please let me know. MrDupin (talk) 18:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It Calls Out for Attention Hey Steve, how's it going? Just wanted to see what's up and get your thoughts on part dos (I believe that is Spanish for "two") on the Collab project as ideas are still coming in and people still seem interested. The freestyle project is wrapping up as well so there won't be any conflicts with it. Hope all's going good. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC) How is it Conducted? Hello again. If we're still on for the interview thing next month, I was wondering how it will be conducted (chatroom, email, or skype call), and if I need to get the hang of any new chat software beforehand. I have skype and dolby axon currently, and I can use a mic or the chatroom depending on your preferences. --Mikemacdee (talk) 23:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I am always looking for the admins' other accounts (On other sites) to contact with them to improve my future creepypasta story. And I might post it here at the workshop thing. BTW, I am very open for critiques, even negative ones. HelenaScarlet (talk) 23:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello. Mhm... Another creepypasta admin is also encouraging me to post it on the workshop. I think I will have the guts to do it. And receive their critiques. ^^lll It is my very first creepypasta, and I didn't have much experience (Though I did write one hell of a ton of terrible stories back then, but now I am trying HARD to write a good one), and I am looking through lots of advice stuff. I have also conceptions of clichés and overused stuff, and you'll be pleased that I am using little gore on my creepypasta and that I know horror stories that aren't creepypastas. (I read Edgar Allan Poe at literature class and I have a book of his stories, and I have watched some other horror movies such as The Ring.) HelenaScarlet (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2015 (UTC) G-g-g-g-ghosts?! No problem about the RL stuff. Find a good medium and come back to us when you can. I'll make sure the wiki doesn't burn to the ground in your absence. (foreshadowing?) I was thinking that as I have Friday off (I worked weekend), I would look through the thread, compile all the plausible ideas (hint: the child torture/molestation idea is NOT on the list), and set up a poll on the Collab. page so we can start setting up ground rules and getting some things in motion for maybe next month. As for the writer's lounge, I think we've had Mcadee wait long enough. (plus I think users are tired of reading my interview.) I have a few possible candidates on who can give the interview. They are: Jay ten (of course), Blacknumber1 (hosted the freestyle contest without any real issues), HumboldtLycanthrope (a bit new, but he's a good writer and is fairly active on here and seems personable.), and maybe even Underscorre. I think either of those four would most likely do a damn fine job, but your feedback on who would help out as it is your brain child. Semicolon closing parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :I REALLY hope this doesn't make me look bad, but I don't think I'm cut out for interviewing. I can't really explain why, but it's just not something I think I would be able to do well enough to be satisfied with it. As you know, I'm very finicky about my work, and have on multiple occasions put something up to take it back down in a short period of time (which I wouldn't be able to do in this instance). I think that either of the other three that were mentioned would do a great and far better job than myself. Again, I hope this doesn't hurt anyone's opinion of me, but I just don't think this task is for me. Thanks for the confidence though, I do appreciate it. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Although I respect your honesty, I think you're utterly full of shit here, Jay. Just look at my initial interview. Pick the author's brain a bit and interweave some humor i.e. make the interview connect for all of our community. From talking to you, you can easily do it, man. You have the skills as a writer and person. If you really don't want to though, we respect it (sorry for my "full of shit" remark. I just think you sell yourself WAY too short sometimes). You have the skills. ::I mean that. ::Mystreve (talk) 01:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm Back Hey Mystreve. You probably don't remember me, but I left Creepypasta Wiki a while ago. It wasn't because of no liking it or anything, I just kinda slipped away. So, I just wanted to tell you that I came back and whatnot. Thanks. CreppySpider. Hey Mystreve. I wrote a Pasta that was called: Reject. I do not know why, do can you please look into it. Thank you so much Oh, sorry. I forgot to sign my last message. :( CreppySpider Salutations! Hey Mys! Still remember me? I hope everything is going alright here in the Wikia land. Heh, here I am, still working hard and trying to graduate. In my bits of free time I wrote a story inspired on a little story that was on Reddit. I took the inspiration and turned it into my very own story, heh. So...I was wondering if you'd give me a critique on it, because...well, honestly I think that all this time I wasn't in contact with stories in this genre has let me a bit rusty. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_Underground Um, I hope it isn't a bother, it's that I still remember how you helped me with my past stories with your comments...and I kinda miss those times, to be honest. Welp. Also send my regards to the other Administrators, if you wish! Hope to return in a few months! See you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:26, March 24, 2015 (UTC) A polite request Hi Mystreve Would you mind reading my stories ‘Human Experiment Chamber‘ and ‘Spider Cannibals‘? I‘d like to see what an admin thinks of my writing, as I don‘t often get many useful critiques. You‘ll find links to both on my user page. Cheers Rinskuro13 18:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Challenge to fisticuffs accepted! I'll start this fight with my patented curl into a fetal ball opening. The wiki hasn't burnt down (yet) and Jay has recently applied for admin, got a second to chat, I left a message on your talk. (The super secret one, not this one... well this one too I guess) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Check the admin wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ??? Whoa my friend. What just happened? I see your reasons, but it just came out of nowhere. I hope you're still gonna' be around? Jay Ten (talk) 23:43, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I doubt it, he's been pretty inactive lately. :You were a great admin, Streve, and while it's sad to see you go, I completely understand. We've all got to move on at some point, and if you're hearts not in it, well, I guess there's no helping it. :Good luck with all your future endeavors and thanks for everything you've done for this site. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC)